A Dreamers Point of View
by XxCh3rrieBlossom101xX
Summary: amu has been all business and school ever since a certain someone left her 7 yrs ago...but all that changes when she runs into the new transfer student at her school and turns her whole view on the world upside down.. will it be fate?
1. First Encounter

**Megan- My first fanfic! Yay!**

**Ikuto- well this outta be good -_-**

**Megan- Shut up! No one asked u!**

**Ikuto- what did u say to me?**

**Megan- U heard me!**

***starts cussing eachother out***

**Amu: Oi! Cant u guys jus cool it for once!**

***is being ignored***

**Megan- I am too a good writer!**

**Ikuto- oh please……I'll believe that when pigs fly.**

**Megan- and to think I considered u my fav character.**

**Ikuto- no one asked u to!**

**Megan- shut up dumbass! I didn't ask for your opinion**

**Ikuto- U little brat.**

**Megan- speak for your self!**

**Megan/Ikuto- hmph!**

**Amu- -_- man u guys act like such kids sometimes I swear!**

**Megan/Ikuto- he/she started it!**

***glares at eachother***

**Megan/Ikuto- hmph!**

**Amu- oh boy. -_- well whatever. Megan doesn't own shugo chara in anyway, shape or form!**

**Megan- though I wish I did. T_T**

**Amu- hey what happened to ikuto?**

**Megan- I sent a bunch of fangirls after him.**

**Amu- okay………well on with the story!**

**Amu's P.O.V**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh 5 more minutes" I answered to the annoying beeping. But since there was no way of convincing it to stop I covered my ears with the pillow.

_Beep Beep Beep_

'_damn alarm. Its not even time to get up yet!'___I thought to myself as I smashed the pillow against my ears trying to drain out the annoying beeping.

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_

I looked up '_I swear that damn alarm is getting louder'_ but I spoke too soon.

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

'_UGH! I've had enough of this.' _ I lifted the pillow off my head and threw it at the alarm clock, I waited for a response…………'_no response'_

'_UGH, Yes! The damn thing shut up! Finally!' _ I started to pull the covers over my head when I started to hear it go off again

"God Dammit! Fine I'll get up!" I shouted and went up to the alarm clock and slammed down the reset button. '_maybe now u'll be quiet!'_

As I was still in bed when I did this I started stretched my arms out and let out a big yawn as soon as I was done with this, I began to swing my legs over the edge of the bed. As I was about to get up, I heard someone walking upstairs. Come to find out it was my mom….once the noise had become silent I heard a lil knock on my door.

"Amu-chan, are u up yet?" my mama asked and I let out a big sigh before I answered

"yes mama I am" I answered back

"oh good. well u better hurry up or you'll be late for school" she said

I stared at the door that hadn't opened yet wide-eyed. '_wait. We don't have school today. Its Saturday duh. Maybe she forgot or something'_

"amu-chan?" she asked

"hey mama I thought it was Saturday?" I said reassuring myself knowing I had to be right

I heard her sigh "no amu-chan its Monday, now you better hurry, school starts in about 30 minutes" she said and with that she walked back down the hall before I could answer

"oh shit!" I said as I began to scrabble around the room trying to gather all my things together, I layed it all out in front of me. '_well I guess theres really no time for a shower today so I better just start getting my uniform on'. _ So I started putting on a blue checkered plaid skirt that went along with a long white button up t-shirt that went under a black plaid jacket. Along with a black tie.'_and now to add my own flare to it'_. I added my signature blue checkered leg warmers that went over my black shoes. And then I added a black studded belt that went loosly over my shirt.

Once I was done with my outfit,I moved on to my hair. I sat down in front of a wide mirror twirling my bubble gum pink hair. '_hmm…. Well theres really no time to do anything special to it today, so I'll just leave it down and put clips in it instead'_

As I agreed with this. I put the clips in my hair. And double checked to make sure it looked good. I Approved. So I got up and grabbed my bag,looking over at my charas,which were still asleep.'_better let them sleep in'_. as I nodded at my self in agreement I headed downstairs.

As I walked down the last couple steps I could the clicking and snaping of a camera. It was her dad of course who was of course taking pictures of her sister endlessly. I sighed and continued walking down. But when she heard my footsteps she turned directly in my direction. Her eyes were all sparkly and she started jumping up and down and walked over toward me.

"onee-chan onee-chan!mama said you better hurry! She said school starts in ten minutes!" she finally said. I gazed up at the clocked fearing that she was right. And of course she was, it was ten til 9 o'clock. "oh shit!" I said very quietly but ami still heard me shaking her head in disapproval.

"onee-chan shouldn't swear" she said still shaking her head

I sighed ruffling up her hair "im sorry ami, I promise not to do it again but, I got to go now so ja!" I said and grabbed a granola bar and dashed out the door before anyone could answer.

"oh man! I hope nothing important happens today!" and with that I speed towards the highschool

**Unknown Person P.O.V.**

"I told u im not going" I said starting to get irritated

"but u have to~nya!" a little blue chara said giving him a worried look

"I said no yoru!" I said as I started to really get annoyed now and began to close my eyes again to sleep.

"but ikuto, if u don't go utau is gonna come out and get u." yoru said in a really concerned tone

I sighed and gave in knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to worry the lil chara.

And began to get up and stretch my arms letting out a big yawn, as I began to open my eyes I saw a lil blue chara floating in front of me.

"I guess ur right,but u need to come up with a better threat than that next time" I smirked and flicked his nose for his punishment.

"but u no,I have feeling that today is going to be very interesting" I stood up and looked towards the highschool that I would be enrolling in today.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

As I continued racing towards the school, I realized that I really wasn't paying attention to the direction I was running. but before I could looked straight in front of me I realized that I rammed my head into something soft yet hard at the same time. '_man that really hurt, what did I run into'_ I thought and rubbed my head gently lifting it up to find out that it wasn't something it was someone. I gazed up and down the tall figure and ran into a pair of sapphire blue eyes that held my gaze in place.

I realized that it was a boy,but he didn't look familiar to me, so he must be new here…as I released my gaze from his I noticed that he was wearing my schools uniform. As I glanced up and down once more I noticed that he had jet blue hair that gently covered his eyes,it was all messy,like he just woke up out of bed and didn't bother to do anything to it. He looked maybe 18 at the least but no younger than that. I mentioned that he was tall,about a head and a half taller than me. He looked lean and skinny,but somehow strong at the same time. But before I was able to observe anything else,a hand reached out in front of me.

"you really should watch where ur going" he finally answered with what looked like a smirk on his face.

'_oh how lucky am I. he's one of those type of guys' _ I thought and glared at the hand that hadn't yet retracted from me. I finally gave in and sighed as I grabbed the hand that brought me upward.

As soon as I was on my two feet, I retracted my hand from his and looked at him.

"So….are u new here?" I said in the most polite tone I could manage

He looked like he wasn't paying attention to me at all but answered

"yea. Why?" he asked in the most bored tone.

I glared at him with daggers in my eyes '_what the hell is this guys problem?!'_ I let it go though and dropped my expression before he could realize it.

"no reason, was just wondering is all" I said in a completely non expressionless tone

"hmm…..interested in me already are u now?" he said beginning to smirk again

'_man this guy is getting on my last nerve! And I need to get to class!'_

"interested?.......please I barely even know u,why would I be interested in you?" I said as roll my eyes at him

He bent down so he was at eye level with me "well why don't we change that. Here, I'll start. My name, is Tsukiyomi Ikuto,and yours would be?"

"I-It's A-Amu" I answered _' wait why the hell am I stuttering?'_

"well amu that's a nice name u got there." He said smirking at me

I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up and answered "t-thanks" I could feel my heart started to pound in my chest. _'what the hell is wrong with me?!'_

He moved closer and closer to my face so that our lips were barely an inch apart and I could feel his body heat radiate off of him.

He looked like he was about to move in when we heard a loud ding and we jumped apart. _'oh shit. That was the tardy bell too!'_ I thought as I was beginning to turn around when I felt something warm breathe into my ear. I fought back a chill that was about to come.

"well that sucks. And WE were just getting to the good point" he said in a seductive tone. I could feel my cheeks heat up again.

"well I better be off to class, but before I go…." He said and bent down and gently kissed my cheek.

He smirked "thanks for the fun….see ya around. Amu" and with that he left me standing there.

I gently grazed my cheek,feeling where he kissed it and my face turned as bright as a tomatoe. I was glad no one was out here to see.

As I kept drifting more and more into dream land. I mentally slapped myself bac into reality.

'_I gotta get to class!' _and with that I ran as fast a I could. Leaving the events that just happened moments ago in the back of my mind.

**Amu- absolutely loved it!**

**Ikuto-*pants heavily***

**Megan- O.o ikuto ur bac already?**

**Ikuto- *continues panting* why…the….hell…did…..u…do….that…**

**Megan- and u say ur althetic *rolls eyes***

**Ikuto- Don't change the subject!**

**Megan-*sighs and rolls eyes again* because **_**you**_** deserved it.**

**Ikuto- man ur such an ass!**

**Megan- you say one more bad thing about me and I'll make this a tadamu story.**

**Ikuto- ha! Your lieing……..**

**Megan- you think so huh? Alright then….dont say I didn't warn ya. Hey Tadase!**

**Ikuto- *death glare* u wouldn't dare**

***tadase walks in***

**Tadase- yes what is it?**

**Megan- *smirks* I've decided to make this a tadamu story**

**Tadase- really? Yay!!**

**Ikuto- alright! Alright! Im sorry!**

**Megan- I knew that would get u. You can take off the costume now amu.**

**Amu- hai! *takes off costume***

**Ikuto- -_- u planned this didn't you.**

**Megan- heehee yep! An it worked! You should of seen the look on your face! * falls to the ground laughing***

**Ikuto- man ur such an asshole! U little brat *glares***

**Megan- *dark aura* what did u just call me?**

**Ikuto- u heard me brat!**

**Megan- that's it! *grabs ikuto by the ear and drags him out of the room***

**Ikuto- what r u doing?!**

**Megan- *continues chaining ikuto* you'll see. *shouts* hey girls! He's in here!**

**Ikuto-u litte asshole.**

**Megan- *evil smirk* bye bye ikuto-kun *waves innocently***

**Amu- O_O plz R&R asap!!!**


	2. The New Transfer Student

**Ch3rrie:: -**smiles innocently- hey everyone ! its been awhile hasn't it?

**Ikuto::** awhile? You took 9 damn months to update one damn chapter !

**Ch3rrie:: **I have my reasons for taking so long…

**Ikuto::** oh really.. I cant wait to hear them….

**Ch3rrie:: **...

**Ikuto:: **well?

**Ch3rrie:: **well what ?

**Ikuto:: **what's your reason ?

**Ch3rrie:: **oh right that ! I was too lazy to type it….and I hate my writing anyway .

**Ikuto:: **classy…

**Ch3rrie:: **I know right ? :DD

**Ikuto:: **whatever….im outta here -walks away-

**Amu:: **ch3rrie-chan doesn't own shugo chara or its characters !

**Ch3rrie:: **when the hell did you get here ? O.O

_Recap_

_And with that I ran towards the highschool_

_End of Recap_

**Amu's P.O.V (a/n: must here this a lot right?)**

I ran into the classroom, breathing heavly.

Everyone just stared at me. I paid no attention to that and watched for the teacher to say something or acknowledge my presence, he just went on with whatever the hell he was doing.

'_does he really not know that I just ran into class in the middle of his lesson?'_

I raised my hand a little bit. "uhhh…-"

"yes I heard you come in…just take your seat already" he answered

'_so you made stand here like an idiot for two minutes and didn't say anything?' _

"okay…then" I shrugged and walked over and took my seat. I took my notebook out and wrote down the notes that I missed,when I started to write them down, I kept getting distracted by my thoughts of a certain person.

I groaned mentally at it and sighed inwardly, looking out the window_. "I wonder what that guys problem was anyway.." _I thought. I began to drift deeper into thought about it.

"himamori-san" I heard a very faint voice say. I didn't answer back though.

'_that boy did seem familiar somehow though'_

"himamori-san" the voice said again. I didn't answer.

'_what did he say his name was again…oh yea it was—'_

"himamori-san !" the voice screamed in my ear. I jumped from the shock.

"huh? Oh….what were we talking about again?" I asked…clearly trying to disguise the fact I was daydreaming. I looked up and saw the teacher looking down at me. '_crap'_

"daydreaming eh... miss himamori-san?" he asked

Wat ? me? Daydream? Never ! I would never do- wait did you just call me himamori?" I asked

"yes and ?"

'_all damn year and he cant even say my name correctly?' _my face twitched a lil.

"its H.I.N.A.M.O.R.I ! please say it correctly if your gonna call me by that." I answered

"no more daydreaming or its detention miss. Himamori" he answered and walked back up front.

'_this teacher is seriously pushing it..' _I thought. I sighed and looked bac out the window. The teacher began again…

"now class, as I was saying, we have a new student"

I shot my head towards the front '_why would anyone wanna come this late in the year.'_ I wondered.

But I realized something…wasn't that one guy I met in front a new transfer?...oh shit..

The teacher looked towards the door. "you may come in now."

The door opened, revealing my worst fears…'_ikuto…'_

He walked in and stood there with a bored look on his face. All the heads turned and looked at him. The gossip soon started at once..

'_why me? I didn't do anything to deserve such torture! Im a good person…'_

"alright everyone that's enough….you all can gossip and whatnot later…but not now." The teacher shouted, everyone fell silent. I put my face on the desk.

I looked up a little bit. The teacher was facing the person. "alright please introduce yourself now." The teacher said.

"sure." The boy answered in an annoyed tone. "the names Ikuto. Ikuto tsukiyomi."

I heard all the girl squeal and the boys groaned in unison when he spoke. Then the girls shouted "he soo hot !".

The boy rolled his eyes.. "whatever. can I go sit down now?" he asked

"oh yes, lets see here" he looked down at his clipboard and then he eyed me. I looked at him and then at the seat behind me.'_what the hell man? Is this torture amu day or what?' _

"you can take you seat behind miss. hinamori there." he answered.

"oh now you say my name right?" I gritted my teeth and everyone looked at me. Including the new student. I waved and smiled sheepishly. "sorry.." I whispered and everyone turned there heads back to the front. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"thanks mr.?"

"oh its nikadou." He answered the boy

"sure. Ill take my seat now." He said and made his way towards the back. When he reached my desk he stopped and bent down towards my ear. "thanks for the fun outside again.._Amu"_ he said in a seductive tone. Chills went up and down my spine and the heat rushed back into my cheeks. He smirked in satisfaction and took his seat behind me. I felt the glares of all the girls affixed on me… I sank in my seat and kept my eyes low.

"alright now lets get back to the lesson now class. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 463" the teacher answered.

I unzipped my backpack and put the book on my desk. I looked around '_at least they finally stopped staring at me now..' _

I flipped my book to the page and began reading. "oh himamori , our newest student doesnt have a textbook, would you mind taking him to the library." And the glares return once again…

"yes I would mind" I muttered to myself and got up from my seat. "yea sure." I walked past 'its' desk and made my way towards the door.

Finally he got up from his seat and walked with me out the door.

I took my mp3 out and put the ear buds in my ear. He glanced over at me and then changed to looking in the other direction. I turned up the music on my player.

I started mouthing the words to love game by lady gaga **(a/n: I don't own it !)**. after a few minutes I began to sing the words.

"lets play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame—" I continued. Not thinking that ikuto was right next to me. I started to dance a little bit.

Then I didn't hear the music in my ears anymore and looked up. My face was horror struck. Ikuto had put one of the headphones near his ear and was listening to the song.

"love game huh? Didn't know you liked _those _type of songs." He answered smirking

My cheeks began to heat and I reached frantically for my headphones. "s-so? Its just a s-song."

"suuurre it is _amu" _he continued to smirk.

'_why the hell do I deserve such cruelty?' _I screamed in my head.

"its true ! its not like I have a perverted mind…unlike sooomme people." I glared at him

"true. Its just how I am though." He stated, walking again.

"my point exactly." I answered, walking beside him.

He glanced over at me and smirked. "are you referring to what happened earlier this morning?"

My face began to redden at the thought. I quickly answered "n-no I wasn't" I said

"it seems to me like you were…" he answered

"well you can think wat you want but im telling you that wasn't the reason…" I crossed my arms and began walking faster.

"sure. Whatever you say amu." He grinned

'_ugh ! he pisses me off soo much !' _

He began to laugh.

"and what might I ask is soo funny to you?" I looked over and glared.

"oh just at watching you try to figure me out.." he answered.

I laughed. "why would I want to figure out you?"

"how should I know" he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

'_and I have to deal with this all the way to the damn library? Man what a freaking pain.'_

"I guess I should expect an answer like that, coming from someone like you" I said. I snatched my headphones from him and put them in my ear. "now if you don't mind, im just gonna not talk to you for awhile." I gave fake smile and walked.

He grabbed the headphones out of my ear again. I looked up at him and tried to grab them... but he raised them over his head.

"give those back now !" I shouted.

"ah ah ah…but amu my dear your just gonna end up ignoring me again if I give them back." He said.

"that's the point. You know." I narrowed my eyes at him. "So if you don't give those back, im going to report you for stealing."

"oh im sooo scared" he said mockingly.

I glared at him, but drop my expression quickly. I took in a deep breath and finally said. "just forget it…it doesn't matter to me anyway." I answered and continued. " I just wanna get to the library. Keep the damn headphones, all I want is to get the damn book, check it out, and get the hell away from you." I finished and walked forward.

"oh ? is that so my little strawberry?" he said.

My face started to twitch with irritation, I turned around and faced him. " don't you dare call me that again got it ?"

"oh and what will happen if I do hmm?" he walked toward me.

"lets just say..you wont be walking once im done with you." I said grinning a bit.

He raised an eyebrow at me and bursted out laughing. "okay, now I seriously doubt that you could do anything that bad to me." He said inbetween his laughs.

"whatever. Im leaving now" I answered and walked forward. I felt a hand grab mine. I turned my head and instantly felt the heat rush up into my cheeks. I jerked my hand away and turned my reddened face away from his.

I felt hot air being blown into my ear. It sent chills down my spine. "why'd you turn away? Amu-koi" he whispered. My face darkened to the shade of a tomato.

I felt the hot air stop, I turned my head around to see the bastard laughing.

"Oh it is just too fun to tease you" he said laughing.

My face started to twitch again and I narrowed my eyes. I walked over to him and slapped him as hard as I could.

"what the hell was that for ?" he answered holding his cheek.

"because you deserved it !" I answered and walked down the stairs. But I lost my footing on the last step and tripped. I embraced for the impact of the floor.

It didn't come though. But it was weird, I swore I could feel something on my mouth. I opened up my eyes and came into contact with blue ones.

I was lip-locking with ikuto tsukiyomi !

**Ch3rrie:: **oooh a cliffy ! O.o

**Ikuto:: **what a shocker….

**Ch3rrie:: **anyways…ill try to post very soon ppl ! it wont take as long as last time..

**Amu:: **so please R & R

**Ch3rrie:: **again…where the hell do you keep appearing from ?


End file.
